Talk:Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain weapons and equipment
Errors, misspellings, and omissions as of May 2016 The article lists some weapon grades which don't exist, based on what I can see and asking around elsewhere. Here are some items which are listed here that I can't find evidence of: *WU S324LB G.8 (possibly confused with WU S326SB G.8) *BURKOV TB G.4 (probably a mispelling of BURKOV TP G.4) *BURKOV TB G.7 (probably confused with BURKOV HS G.7) *PG-67 G.7 (should skip from G.6 to G.8) *G44K M1 G.5 (I don't see any G44 derivative designated "M1") *G44MB G.4 and G.5 (should probably be G44MG of same grades) *S1000 AIR-S G.8 (this will exist, but I understand it's currently not available, not even announced?) *SERVAL AMR-7 G.8 (my understanding is that the Serval branch only goes up to G.7) *UN-AAM G.7 (UN-AAM only goes up to G.6, might be confused with G.7 UN-AAMF) *CGM 25 G.8 (the highest I've seen is G.5) *ATB-MINE G.7 (highest should be G.6) *EMN-MINE G.7 (highest should be G.6) *PARASITE (MIST) G.7 (probably meant to be G.6) Here are things which seem to be missing last I checked: *WU S.PISTOL +SB G.7 *ZE'EV G.6 *DGL 103-LB G.7 *ALM 48 G.7 *ATB-MINE G.6 *ACCELERAMIN G.6 and G.7 *PARASITE (MIST) G.6 *ROCKET ARM G.7 *SV-SNEAKING SUIT grades greater than G.1 *SNEAKING SUIT G.6 *BATTLE DRESS G.6 *RAIDEN G.6 (mistakenly written as G.5) Occasionally things seem to be in the wrong column. I'm not sure that all my corrections here are correct or complete, and I didn't just edit the page in case I'm missing something. But clearly this article needs some fixing-up, and I hope these help. I at least wanted to put in a "This article has some issues" template, but I didn't see one in the quick dropdown menu. Also, maybe a skilled editor could come up with some other format to put all this data in. The tables are kind of unweildly, especially due to their width, which you have to scroll across horizontally to see all of. I don't have any brilliant ideas, though. Terminimal (talk) 08:29, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, nevermind, I found the cleanup template. Let me know if I shouldn't have used that. Terminimal (talk) 08:35, May 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I also think the Event reward fatigues from Camouflage (The Phantom Pain) (Woodland Fleck, Old Rose, etc.) should be included in this master list, since they appear on the same Development iDroid GUI. ::Here is a r/metalgearsolid subreddit post where I asked around for answers. Another person on reddit volunteered to put together large images of all developable items he had on his modded PC edition of the game. He said he would fix it up, and maybe anyone reading this with the various console pre-order bonuses would be able to take screenshots of those items and edit them in. Perhaps these images would be helpful somewhere in this article. Terminimal (talk) 20:41, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :::I'll try to get them up ASAP, and possibly correct some stuff as well. I'll still need the development/deployment costs (including MB coin costs for the former, if applicable), development time tables, any descriptions of the weapons (if they aren't different), and possibly weapons stats if available. Some of the errors were my fault anyway. I also have all the preorder DLC that I can get thanks to the collector's edition as well as my preordering both the physical and digital copies. That being said, actually uploading them will probably be a bit difficult since I'm trying to juggle multiple things at once especially regarding MGSV and MGO3. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 21:07, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Fictional weapons...IN A METAL GEAR GAME!?!? Okay, granted that it wouldn't be for the first time when you think about the Nikita Missle launcer and the Rail Gun. But what the fuck? Did they run out of money and decide that they didn't want to pay all those gun manufacturing companies anything to further finance the making of this game? Seriously...one of the appealing things about the series was the degree of realism in a fictional world it had. Frankly I feel dissappointed. Someone tell me that I'm not the only one! :/ Christengo (talk) 06:40, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I never understood that either. It's not like they had any problems in any of the prior games. At least with Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, it can be excused with it taking place far into the future. This doesn't really work at all, and the fact that both versions of MGSV (Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain) take place between Peace Walker and the first Metal Gear game only makes this worse because it causes a lot of plot problems. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:26, March 19, 2014 (UTC) ::For future reference, please use the forums for discussions like this. Talk pages are meant for discussing changes to the article. Cheers. --Bluerock (talk) 15:53, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :Duely noted. But that being the case, I'll switch gears. Shouldn't we leave in the text that mentions what the weapons resemble? Big Boss's gun looks like the Galil. The Marines look like their wielding some sort of carbine rifle made by Eugene Stoner, similar to the AR-15/M-16 rifle. The Handguns they use look like the M1911A1. For all intents and purposes, although it might make us feel delusional, why not just have those there so we can pretend that's what they are FOR NOSTALGIA'S SAKE IN REMINICIENCE OF THE DAYS WHEN WE WERE USING REAL-WORLD WEAPONS?!?! *sigh* Sorry, I just felt like getting that off my chest. Christengo (talk) 09:13, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Sure, I see no problem mentioning what real weapons they resemble. --Bluerock (talk) 09:21, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Alright, after doing some careful research I just finished adding my piece. Is there any reason why Kojima productions couldn't just give the weapons real names and give them a real-world design, all through a patch? If not, a DLC? It might be nitpicking, but it's kinda lame. The classic FPS Goldeneye was able to get away with it because...well, the game came out in '97! Back then, it was okay since you didn't have to worry about it effecting the gameplay at all. Plus, the game was James Bond! You didn't care if it had any real-life named guns so long as it had the super spy feel and all it's over the top elements. But for MGSV...WHAT WERE THEY THINKING!?!? Why break the tradition? Don't they have the money to use the names of what few guns they'll be using for this game?!? It never stopped them before! Why stop now?!? --Christengo (talk) 05:13, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Secret Weapon might not be a Thompson Submachine Gun... The Tommy Gun silhoulette could possibly just be a default image for Submachine Guns... Nebenthe (talk) 03:14, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Enemy chatter Hi. I managed to find a conversation between two soldiers relating to I think the FB MR launcher that implied that the weapons were a recent addition to the base. Can anyone find any similar enemy chatter relating to the weapons in Ground Zeroes? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 10:49, April 12, 2014 (UTC) I didn't find that conversation. Where in the side op does it take place? The only weapons conversation I found was related to the Uragan-5 Pistol during the main mission. I'll post it later. -- 13:45, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Not the main mission, it was in the Eliminate the Renegade Threats side op. I think it was in one of the videos you linked to me on my talk page. And good luck with the Uragan-5 Pistol info. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 14:06, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, I posted the conversation. Any luck finding the conversation about Skull Face's shotgun and "ten gallon hat"? -- 16:26, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Don't have a PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, or Xbox One, so I can't get the information for you yet. I might do so in May after I graduate, since at least I'll have some time to work on it before I get a job, though again, it may require a wait. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 16:33, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, it definitely doesn't take place during the "Hideo rescue" or "Destroy Anti-Air Emplacements" missions since the base in on alert. Anyway, Miller does say something about the mines in the latter mission if the player uses the binoculars. I'll post that conversation when I play the mission again. 16:44, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::No need for the mines, I'll do it. I know a good place that has the conversation in question on Youtube. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 16:57, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::EDIT: Never mind, find it. I can't find the video anymore. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 17:18, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::I will, and I'll post the conversation about the armories. 17:20, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::Appreciate the edit you made about the mine, but I thought you were talking about the conversation that happens if you ended up triggering the mine, as that's what the video I saw had. Miller mentioned something along the lines of "Mines... They must really not want this place to be discovered" Weedle McHairybug (talk) 21:46, April 12, 2014 (UTC) AM Type 69 and MRS-4 identefied!!! Why has no one mentioned the AR-18? May be it's not exact, but is by far more similar to these rifles than the SAR-80 and others. Please watch the following websites for more information: http://tonnel-ufo.ru/eanglish/weapon/assault-rifle-automatic-armalite-ar-18.php http://world.guns.ru/assault/usa/armalite-ar-1-e.html Type 69 is nothing more than the first version of the AR-18, and the MRS-4 is an AR-18s (short barrel version) with a custom folding stock. Please, let me know how can I be wrong. TheZnake (talk) 15:50, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Nice find! Cold Hotman 11:38, December 13, 2014 (UTC) I reson The Type 69 and MRS-4 are based on the Type 89, inspired by the AR-18 and FNC -JJZ3 Separate articles I'm just wondering, should we put each of the discovered weapons so far into their own articles instead of one long page? I mean, they are differently named from their historical counterparts, but should they be given a page each, like one for the WU Silent Pistol and one for the AK variant? :I'd rather we wait until the full set is released before we consider making articles, especially when other than opening narrations we know very little about the fictitious weapons as it is. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 23:12, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Kojima and the ficitional weapons. Has Kojima actually explained why the weapons in MGSV are ficitional? All I know is that he said they are all based on weapons found during the 80's and that Tokyo Marui (a Japanese airsoft manufacturer) was was given thanks in the Ground Zeroes credits. But what I really want to know is why the sudden change? Solid-Boss (talk) 02:09, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Ocelot's Revolvers I don't know about any of you but I don't think those revolvers were saw in the MGO trailer are SAAs anymore, but it could just be modified like they did with the Hind. Anyway, should we classify these as seperate weapons on the page? Geekius Maximus (talk) 17:48, December 6, 2014 (UTC) I was looking around the internet and I found where it seems the game modelers got their idea from. User:Remiv 23:50, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Hello there, I just wanted to add my input on this subject. Ocelot's new revolvers seem to be based heavily off of the Italian made Mateba Auto-revolver. The Mateba was first produced in 1997 and was most famously used as the weapon of choice of the character Togusa in the anime Ghost in the Shell. Because of the ammo types commonly used with the Mateba had the same diameter as .45 colt, it could also use .410 rifle slugs, as seen on ocelots bandoleers. Though the gun didn't exist in reality until 12 years after The Phantom Pain, the Mateba Model 6 was definitely a real gun. Very interesting stuff! I don't know if you've seen these before, if no and you think that weapons are entirely fictional in mgsv, then take a look: http://gwiki.orz.hm/mgs5/%E6%AD%A6%E5%99%A8 http://seesaawiki.jp/mgsgz/d/AM%20MRS-4%20RIFLE it looks like that their only difference is their names, function and appearance are almost the same. they spent a lot of money on fox engine so they couldn't spend more on fully-licensed stuff. for the second link scroll down the page and explore other weapon categories. You can translate them with google chrome, etc. Cold Hotman 12:34, December 13, 2014 (UTC) : The weapons are perfect copies, elements are taken from several weapons to make a composite, 1970's/1980's weapon. Some features might be more prevalent then others, but rest assured the weapons *'are'* fictional, just with bits and pieces that resemble different real-life weapons, and enough of a composite when it's not just a single weapon. 18:23, December 13, 2014 (UTC) That's just the point, these weapons in GZ are %99 real in the aspects of appearance and function, they just changed the names to avoid giving money to the gun companies. I know that some of these weapons are kinda like easter-eggs and not real, like Patriot (used by the boss), rail gun and specially skull face's weapon which looks like a hand-made one or maybe he received it as a gift. http://ts4.mm.bing.net/th?id=HN.608030368633717651&pid=15.1&P=0 http://image02.seesaawiki.jp/m/z/mgsgz/b773a4f9d9d87631.jpg http://image02.seesaawiki.jp/m/z/mgsgz/37846f24ebd35c59.jpg Cold Hotman 01:58, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Separate pages It might be too earlyt to ask this question, should we start putting the weapons form MGSV into their own pages, like with all weapons form other games? And if so, should the weapons they're based on be included too, or osmething?UnitedPhysics (talk) 08:15, December 14, 2014 (UTC) You mean separating the items and weapons? I think that's a good thing. Cold Hotman 08:31, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :I'd rather we wait until The Phantom Pain is released, as we have very little we know about the weapons as it is, made even worse with Kojima deciding to just give them fictional names. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:02, December 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Geekius also raised this in the forums at Thread:45428. I have no problem with it, but as Weedle said, they're probably going to be a little sparse for now. In any case, these list pages are only meant to be summaries anyway. --Bluerock (talk) 12:08, December 14, 2014 (UTC) ::All right, that's settled, although I'm wondering what if Kojima's listened to ocmplaints aobut wepaon naming and given the featured weaponstheir actual names?UnitedPhysics (talk) 23:55, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Hopefully we'll get codec calls or at least briefing files actually explaining the weapons in-game, possibly even model viewer descriptions, since at this point, that's the only way we'll get any detailed information on them (beyond simply who uses them and controls, I mean). At least with Rising, we got Codec calls for most of the weapons in the game. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 23:58, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Colelctors Edition Should we put the weapons included in the MGSV Collectors Edcition info picture and DLC suff onto the page?UnitedPhysics (talk) 19:33, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :I'd rather wait, if not until the game is released, then at least until they actually list which weapons categories they belong to (owing to how weapons are grouped in Metal Gear Solid V). We can mention the gold-version of the AM MRS-4 and the Wu Silent Pistol for MGO, though. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 19:46, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Laser Sight Will this game have a laser sight addition to weapons? like the flashlight? Talking about the "unidentified rifle" "Unidentified Bullpup Rifle" To make this short, I believe that is the G44. Hope this is the same weapon. :At this point, we can only just imagine that it is. lol 06:05, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Alternative identification of the MRS Ok, so I've come to the conclusion that the MRS does not actually exist in real life. However I think the carbine variant is most heavily modeled after the Belgian FN FNC http://www.gunsandweapons.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/fn-fnc.jpg The current layout looks a bit weird in my opinion, would something like this be better? It's more consistent with the other weapons/equipment pages. Updating the layout, how does this look? I'm looking to increase consistency between the MGSV articles and the rest of the wiki, and in my opinion the layout of this page really sticks out, should I edit it to look more like this? Unfortunately, I'm not sure how to represent the different ranks, it's hard to keep them in one description because they branch off a lot, but keeping them in separate sections is just a huge space waster. Perhaps something similar to the Peace Walker page where it lists the individual ranks of the weapon but doesn't go into details? That being said, you really want the details on a wiki page, especially since weapons have more ranks than ever now. Weapons Weapons are divided into three categories; Primary Weapon (Hip) which includes assault rifles, sotguns and grenade launchers; Primary Weapon (Back) which includes sniper rifles, machine guns, rocket launchers and ballistic shields; and a handgun or submachine gun as a Secondary Weapon. Primary Weapon (Hip) - Assault Rifles SVG-76 (Gryzov Assault Rifle-76) Soviet 5.56mm assault rifle. Its stability and low cost have made licensed and unlicensed versions of this rifle a common sight not only in the hands of communist forces, but in war zones around the world. This weapon is a substitute for the AK-74. At rank 2, the weapon gains a muzzle brake and a skeleton stock, increasing damage. At rank 3, the weapon gains a dual magazine and a ranged scope. At rank 4, a foregrip is added to the rifle, and a larger scope is added at rank 5. SVG-76U A short barrel carbine conversion of the SVG-76, starting at rank 3. Rank 4 provides a foregrip, while rank 5 gives the weapon a muzzle brake. SVG-67 A 7.62 conversion of the 76, visibly identical to the SVG-76 with noticeable differences including the rear iron sights and AK-47 style magazines whereas the 76 uses balklite style magazines. This weapon begins at rank 4, and at rank 5 gains a foregrip. SVG-67U A shortened version of the SVG-67. It starts at rank 4, gains a shortened gas block at rank 5, and at rank 6 gains a foregrip. Let me know if this is okay --Oarkley (talk) 18:21, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Where are the listed stats for the weapons being sourced from? I didn't see it being explicitly stated anywhere in the article or talk page. I've been working on reformatting the page and it would look off to have the stats for only some of the items. HoopyBoop (talk) 17:15, June 18, 2016 (UTC) :They're from the Piggyback strategy guide(s) for The Phantom Pain. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 18:15, June 18, 2016 (UTC) ::They should ideally be listed in a "Sources" section. --Bluerock (talk) 19:17, June 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh that might explain why I can't find any info on that stuff online, with it being a physical guide. Well here is where I'm at on the redesign of the page. It's still in the draft stage but you can get the general idea from it. I'll be making a template to call with at some point so the icons can be called with one parameter. And I guess a template for the tables. ☆ 1= |-| ☆ 2= |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 5= |-| AP ☆ 5= |-| +SB ☆ 7= |-| CB ☆ 8= |-| 9 ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 7= HoopyBoop (talk) 23:43, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Page width too small To make the tables display properly, you can add the following to the site's css (for your account) .WikiaPage { width: 100%; } To add it globally for all wikias, use http://community.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:MyPage/global.css To add it to this wikia only, use Can someone help. I can't see all the stuff on theright of the table. Isthere a solutionon google chrome? EpicElijah117MC (talk) 20:35, January 10, 2017 (UTC)